The Beauty Of The Lies
by Elyrsa
Summary: Tras siete años de ausencia, Harry Potter por fin aparece y Hermione debe dejar la vida de su amigo en manos de Pansy Parkinson, mientras tanto, ella intentará proteger al mundo mágico con la ayuda de Draco Malfoy.


Después de años de no escribir, vengo con una historia nueva, con parejas nuevas, al menos para mi y mucho drama, como me gusta.

Esta historia no hubiera sido posible sin **AliceMBlack**, quien me esta ayudando como editora. Y sin mi querida** HeyLenna** que no ha parado de insistir en que la publique desde que leyó este capitulo...

Espero poder concluir el capitulo dos algún día

La historia es canon sin contar el epilogo. 

* * *

**Capitulo Uno **

**La Carta**

_Querida, Hermione._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_PD: Sí, estoy comiendo. Sí, todo está bien. No te preocupes, por favor._

_Con amor, Harry._

Hermione terminó de leer aquella nota una vez más; esa había sido su última carta. Volvió a colocarla dentro del sobre beige hechizado para que el papel no se rompiese y la tinta no se borrase. Ella quería conservar intacto aquel pergamino, después de todo era el último recuerdo que tenía del que una vez fue su mejor amigo: Harry Potter.

La mujer suspiró tristemente y colocó el sobre dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que la había recibido en su cumpleaños número veintiuno. Ya no era aquella estudiante de cabello enmarañado, mandona y un tanto insoportable, atrás había quedado la chica obsesionada con cada libro de la biblioteca y con seguir las normas. Actualmente era una mujer hecha y derecha, a pesar de que llevaba años sintiéndose incompleta.

La joven bruja comenzó dar vueltas dentro de su oficina, los retratos mágicos, quienes la observaban cautelosos, ya estaban acostumbrados a ese ritual; siempre sucedía lo mismo después de leer la carta. Tras haberlo conseguido casi todo, Hermione temía que aquella felicidad que sintió en sus años de colegio jamás volviese y no podía evitar sentirse terrible al pensarlo.

¿Pero cómo no añorar aquellos tiempos en los que únicamente les preocupaba no morir en una misión casi suicida? Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con añoranza, caminaba lento, en círculos, abrazándose a sí misma buscando inútilmente una forma de sentirse mejor.

Volvió a colocarse delante de aquella silla con cubierta piel y se sentó sobre ella colocando sus brazos sobre el escritorio y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, trató de recuperar el aliento mientras observaba los marcos frente a ella, tomó la primera fotografía sobre la mesa: Ronald, Harry y una versión mucho más joven de ella misma le miraban sonrientes; Colin Creevey les había sorprendido durante el festejo al ganar la copa de Quidditch, años atrás. Esa fue la última vez que los recordaba tan felices. Era cierto que vivían bajo la sombra de la guerra en esa época, sin embargo, Hermione siempre se había mantenido optimista. Sabía que cualquier problema que pudiera presentarse entre los tres lo enfrentarían juntos... y ahora estaba claro que nunca volvería a ser así.

Tarde habían descubierto todo lo que habían perdido a causa de la guerra, incluso cuando se suponía que ellos habían ganado.

Hermione observó detenidamente la siguiente fotografía, era la única que no estaba hechizada: sus padres se encontraban sobre un viejo sofá, sonreían hacia el frente mientras se abrazaban. Los extrañaba tanto que dolía.

Después de la guerra viajó a Australia durante un par de meses hasta encontrarlos, llevándose una dolorosa sorpresa: estaban en proceso de adoptar a una niña. Cuando lo supo, quiso decirles de inmediato la verdad, deshacer el hechizo y que recordaran que ya tenían una hija, una que los extrañaba con todo el alma y que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sin embargo, después de seguirlos tras varias semanas tuvo que aceptar la realidad: para sus padres ella nunca había existido. Su hechizo había funcionado a la perfección; no la recordaban en lo absoluto, ni siquiera cuando se presentó ante ellos fingiendo ser una inspectora pública.

Su dolor fue intenso, y saber que ahora estaban completamente enamorados de Titania, una niña de grandes ojos azules y cabello rubio y rizado; le hacía sentir una envidia que nunca había conocido. Sus padres se encontraban inmensamente felices como hacía años no los veía, como cuando ella aún no entraba al colegio. Se sintió miserable. Estaba tan enajenada en hacer lo correcto; en seguir aprendiendo, en ayudar a sus amigos, en salvar al mundo mágico, que nunca se había dado cuenta cuanta falta le había hecho a sus progenitores, había sido completamente egoísta, así que, después de pensarlo mucho, tomó una drástica decisión: los dejaría seguir con su vida, sin saber de ella o de la vida que habían tenido juntos.

Así había perdido a sus padres nunca creyó que un año después perdería a Harry también. De alguna forma se había quedado sin su familia.

Realmente nunca se lo hubiera esperado, aunque una pequeña parte de sí misma, su conciencia quizá, le decía que debió de haber prestado atención a las señales. Y Harry había dado tantas señales de que algo estaba mal.

Durante los juicios en donde se levantaron cargos a toda persona que fue acusada de atentar contra magos mestizos, o hijos de muggles, ellos habían tenido que presentarse como testigos en casi todos, fue imposible no conocer todas las tragedias que envolvían a la guerra; muertes, torturas, desapariciones… pérdidas incalculables. La carga emocional con la que terminaron fue demasiada. Hermione incluso consiguió un pensadero; necesitaba vaciar su mente, deshacerse de aquellas memoras, pero Harry nunca estuvo de acuerdo, se sentía responsable, como siempre.

Una vez terminados todos los protocolos, Hermione decidió que era hora de concluir sus estudios junto a Ginny, ambas se embarcaron en un nuevo ciclo escolar con nuevos compañeros y algunos viejos amigos, como Luna y Neville mientras que otros no eran tan agradables; algunos Slytherin también habían vuelto, Malfoy tenía que terminar los estudios para que después pudiera ser juzgado como adulto, fue la única condición de Lucius para confesar sus crimines y entregar los nombres de varios mortífagos. Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini lo habían seguido.

Ronald y Harry continuaron en contacto con ella tanto como podían, pues ninguno tuvo ánimos de regresar a Hogwarts, ambos decidieron presentarse al escuadrón de Aurores y Kingsley los había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo la lejanía entre ellos fue notándose incluso entre líneas en las cartas que le enviaban y se volvió bastante obvia durante la cena de navidad en la madriguera, en donde tras abrir los obsequios Molly Weasley comenzó a llorar al percatarse que había un regalo aun con la envoltura colocada; era la primera Navidad sin Fred e instintivamente su madre había comprado un regalo para él. Todos guardaron un incómodo silencio, incluyéndola, antes de que pudiera percatarse Harry se había puesto en pie murmurando quién sabe qué cosas y desapareció en el acto. Esa había sido la última vez que ella lo había visto. No hubo tiempo para las despedidas.

Al salir de Hogwarts ella trató de localizarlo sin resultado alguno, la respuesta siempre era la misma: «Tengo una misión importante, pronto nos veremos». Estuvo casi un año esperando, hasta que cansada de la situación acudió a Kingsley solicitando respuestas, quien sorprendido le indicó que la última misión oficial de su amigo había concluido meses atrás con la captura de Stan Shunpike. En pánico salió en su búsqueda, descubriendo tristemente que Harry no quería ser encontrado. Hermione tardó años en aceptar aquella situación y decidir continuar con su vida, a medias tintas, resignándose a que lo único que le quedaba era esperar a una carta que no parecía llegar.

Siguió con su vida, una llena de falsedades y mentiras, era cierto, pero vida.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, en medio de una gran oficina, considerada la candidata más prometedora (y la más joven de toda la historia) para el cargo de directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Su vida laboral era un éxito, podría decirse que había conseguido todo lo que pudo soñar, sin embargo, estaba sola; no tenía nadie con quien compartir sus triunfos, sus fracasos o incluso sus secretos.

—¡Hermione! —gritaron al tiempo que la puerta principal se abría de par en par. La aludida levantó el rostro—. ¡Hermione! —exclamó un joven mago de cabellos pelirrojos.

Ronald había entrado en la habitación completamente enfurecido. En un autoreflejo la joven bruja observó el pequeño retrato a las espaldas del joven Auror, una pequeña niña de ojos azules le miraba divertida para después guiñarle un ojo. Ella suspiró.

—¿A qué se debe el buen humor de hoy, Ron? —preguntó con desgana.

—¡Nada de buen humor! —gritó con hastío—. A tu protegido se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hechizar a mis hombres y ahora tengo todo un cuartel graznando como patos —explicó colérico—. Te lo suplico, déjame encerrarlo de nuevo —rogó—, un par de meses en Azkaban no le vendrán nada mal.

—¿Qué hacia un cuartel entero detrás de Draco Malfoy? —Lo miró con una ceja levantada, Ron bufó por lo bajo evitando su mirada—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que fue exonerado? ¡Él no es el enemigo, Ron! —le recordó a regañadientes.

—¡Y yo te he dicho que te equivocas! —aseguró el mago—. Estás completamente cegada. —Salió de la oficina aún más molesto, La castaña no pudo evitar notar el tono de su voz, ella sabía que aún no le perdonaba, y quizás nunca lo haría.

Después de su ruptura años atrás, no habían podido recuperar su amistad del todo. Hermione sabía que lo amaba, pero ya no estaba enamorada de él, y tarde se dio cuenta que era Harry quien solía mantenerlos unidos. Tras la desaparición de su mejor amigo las peleas entre ellos fueron en aumento y la relación se desgastó de tal manera que llego al punto de ser insostenible, por lo que inevitablemente rompieron.

Y luego estaba aquella estupidez con Malfoy.

El retrato de la niña carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención de la bruja nuevamente, Hermione recuperó la entereza y lanzó un hechizo asegurando la puerta e hizo una seña para que hablara.

—Solicita una reunión urgente contigo —respondió la pequeña.

—¿Tan amable? —preguntó curiosa.

—Sabes que usó otras palabras —dijo divertida mientras se encogía de hombros—. ¿Qué le digo?

Antes de que pudiera contestar un crepitar en la chimenea le hizo voltear en esa dirección, en ella la cabeza de Draco Malfoy le miraba con fastidio.

—La próxima vez no solo graznaran, Granger —bufó—. Mantén alejado a tu novio.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que aprendas a comunicarte mediante patronus, Malfoy? —La joven bruja se acercó lentamente a la chimenea cruzando los brazos—. Este método es peligroso y hasta medieval —se burló—. Y te lo repito: hace años que dejamos de ser pareja.

—No te diviertes solo porque no quieres. —La miró entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa ladina en los labios, Hermione lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido mientras contenía el aire tratando de relajarse.

La tensión entre Malfoy y Weasley estaba llevándola al límite. Era una especie de relación tóxica para ambos. Su rivalidad era, hasta cierto punto ridícula, mucho más que en los años de colegio, lo cual ya era decir demasiado.

Apenas unos meses después de la desaparición de Harry el mundo mágico pedía a gritos un nuevo héroe; la guerra estaba reciente y necesitaban alguien en quien colocar sus esperanzas. «Tonterías», pensaba Hermione, sin embargo la moral de la comunidad se venía abajo y fue Ron Weasley quien rápidamente se puso al frente ganándose la aprobación inmediata de todos, Hermione casi podía asegurar que había brincado de felicidad al percatarse de su éxito. Toda esa situación había hecho que el pelirrojo cambiar tanto, pero para bien, tenía que aceptarlo.

La madurez de la que careció durante los años de colegio le llegó en su edad adulta. «Menos mal» cavilaba ella. Ahora, era un hombre maduro, poco quedaba del divertido y hasta infantil Ronald, tenía un porte excepcional, digno de revista, era considerado el mejor Jefe del Departamento que había estado a cargo en años, su fama cada día y Ron no podía sentirse más orgulloso.

Hermione se sentía terrible cada que pensaba que todo el éxito no era completamente suyo. Todo el éxito de Ron era gracias a Draco Malfoy

Cuando el rubio por fin fue juzgado lo encontraron culpable de ser cómplice de la muerte de la profesora Charity Burbage. Su pena fueron diez años en Azkaban, sin embargo pasaron tres años y el Wizengamot dio un visto bueno para la reducción de su condena por buena conducta (o la libertad condicional), por lo que fue excarcelado inmediatamente. La única condición a su liberación fue que trabajaría en conjunto con el Ministerio de Magia para la captura de los mortífagos que aún andaban sueltos. Sin embargo está información solo estaba en manos de Hermione, gracias a su cargo en el Ministerio, y unos pocos privilegiados más, por lo que ante los ojos del mundo mágico el más joven de los Malfoy era un bribón con demasiada suerte.

Hermione solía preguntarse qué tan mala tuvo que ser la prisión para que Malfoy prefiriera vivir en la clandestinidad, sin ser libre siquiera de sus propios actos.

Era ese el gran motivo de los rotundos éxitos de Ron, y aunque la joven bruja no podía restarle crédito, pues sus habilidades se potencializaron rápidamente, ella tenía que reconocer que el triunfo realmente radicaba en toda la información que Draco solía brindarles.

El gran problema era que Ron no acababa de confiar Draco, obviamente, y constantemente estaba enviando escuadrones en su búsqueda, algo que estaba llevando al límite a Malfoy. Pese a que en cada misión Ronald volvía con la mitad del cuartel malherido o envuelto en alguna broma como la de ese mismo día, ella sabía que su amigo no se cansaría hasta atraparlo.

—Tengo noticias para ti —dijo Malfoy sacándola de su ensimismamiento—. Necesito que vengas ahora mismo —exigió y Hermione parpadeó, curiosa.

—¿Disculpa? —La mujer frunció el ceño—. La que da las órdenes aquí soy yo, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Es… —dijo, dudando ligeramente— delicado.

—Como cada uno de los casos de los que estoy a cargo —contestó fríamente. Podían tener años trabajando hombro con hombro pero había cosas que simplemente no cambiaban. Draco rio descaradamente.

—Escúchame, y escúchame claro, Granger, no es mi obligación proteger a Potter, así que si no estás en dos minutos en mi sala de estar, lo echaré al callejón Diagon, ¿entendido? —explicó y desapareció en ese mismo instante

La aludida se quedó perpleja, una sensación de desasosiego se instaló en su estómago, le faltó el aire y creyó comenzar a hiperventilar; fue como recibir un golpe en el pecho. Se sentía completamente contrariada. ¿Había escuchado bien? No era la primera vez que Malfoy lograba sacarla de su oficina embaucándola con alguna tontería, pero una parte de ella quería creer que él no mentiría con algo tan importante para ella.

Observó el retrato de Titania nuevamente y la niña la miró tristemente mientras se encogía levemente los hombros. Para Hermione aquello fue casi una confirmación así que tomó rápidamente un puñado de polvos flu de la chimenea al tiempo que ingresaba en ella empuñando su varita. Se paró por un instante, tomando una gran bocanada de aíre para tratar de mantener la compostura, después exclamó con fuerza «Mansión Malfoy» y desapareció en medio de una cortina de humo verde.

**TBC**


End file.
